Koihime†Musō (Visual Novel+Game Series)
Koihime†Musō ''is the title given to a series of Japanese adult visual novels and games based on the classic Chinese novel ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The gameplay of Koihime†Musō VNs follow a linear plot line, which offers pre-determined scenarios and courses of interaction, and focuses on the appeal of the female main characters. *Note: IMPORTANT!!! 恋姫†無双 and 恋姫†夢想 are both spelled Koihime†Musō in rōmaji due to 無双 ("unparalleled") and 夢想 ("dream") being homonyms. Setting : The VN is set in ancient China during and after the fall of Han dynasty with several major differences compared to the original Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Most notably, most of the characters from the original novel got genderbent and the Three Kingdoms that were formed after the Han dynasty—the Wei (魏; Gi in Japanese), the Shu (蜀; Shoku in Japanese), and the Wu (吳; Go in Japanese)—had already been established. : Despite each kingdom (dubbed "factions" in the English release) being ruled by an independent monarchy, they still swear loyalty to the Han empire. However, the empire is on the verge of collapse as civil unrest and infighting bring turmoil to the people. : As Han finally collapses, more factions form, resulting in five in Koihime†Musō ''and seven in ''Shin Koihime†Musō. The majority of the two VNs involve the conflict between the factions and their interactions with Hongō Kazuto, who gets warped to the Koihime world from modern-day Japan. Koihime†Musō : Koihime†Musō: Doki Otome Darake no Sangokushi Engi (恋姫†無双 ～ドキッ☆乙女だらけの三国志演義～ lit. Love Princess†Unmatched ~Throb☆Romance of Three Kingdoms Filled with Girls~)' '''was developed by BaseSon. It was released for the PC as' two DVD-ROMs on January 26, 2007. A re-release, containing an extra fandisc, Sheishei†Musō (謝謝†無双), came out on April 11, 2008. A PlayStation 2 version for all ages titled Koihime†Musō (恋姫†夢想), developed by Yeti and published by Regista, was released on October 30, 2008. : European game publisher MangaGamer acquired licensing rights to the first VN and released it on February 28, 2011. : Gamemeca com 20110818 053507.jpg|case cover for the PC version tumblr_lhcci1Nicf1qeyz1c.jpg|cover for the English release B001C0FZXO.09.LZZZZZZZ.jpg|PS2 version cover : : : : : Shin Koihime†Musō : A new version, titled Shin Koihime†Musō: Otome Ryōran Sangokushi Engi ''(真・恋姫†無双 〜乙女繚乱☆三国志演義〜), was released on December 26, 2008. It is a retelling of the first VN with many new characters added. In this new version, the player as Kazuto must choose which faction he must ally with in the beginning, which results in three routes. The PS2 version came out on November 10, 2011. The reboot is followed by ''Shin Koihime†Musō: ''Moe Shōden ''(真・恋姫†無双～萌将伝～), which was released on July 23, 2010; ''Moe 'Shōden ''serves as a fandisc providing many additional scenes. It follows the Shoku route and all the factions have stopped fighting; instead, the girls compete with each other for Kazuto's love. : Like the first VN, the 恋姫†無双 portion of their titles are changed to 恋姫†夢想 in the PS2 versions : 61Z4DuCJT1L.jpg|cover art for the PC version of ''Shin Koihime†Musō 81aexOasJkL._AA1443_.jpg|cover art for the PS2 version of Shin Koihime†Musō 4833071shinkoihimelogo.jpg|cover art for the PC version of Moe Shōden : : : : A version for the PSP is also available, but it's devided into 3 seperate discs with each covering one faction. : 71zUCkmt3CL._AA1024_.jpg|PSP Shoku disc 7181uHpGyfL._AA1024_.jpg|PSP Gi disc 71TsSv7ettL._AA1024_.jpg|PSP Go disc : : Web Koihime†Musō : Gamania formally launched a web-browser based MMO strategy game titled Web Koihime†Musō (Web恋姫†夢想)'' on December 7, 2010, which has since been running on eight different servers. The game allows players to control up to 5 generals at a time from the ''Shin Koihime†Musō cast, join one of the 3 warring factions and try to conquer players of the other two opposing factions with the Red Turban Bandit faction acting as a NPC faction.'' Like most other browser based MMOs, this game is free to play with a Gamania account, however paying users gain access to enhancements otherwise unavailable or very difficult to obtain. Fighting Games : A fighting game, titled ''Shin Koihime†Musō: Otome Taisen Sangokushi Engi (真・恋姫†夢想 ～乙女対戦★三国志演義~), has been made. The arcade edition came out on July 30, 2011 and version 1.2 came out next year on June 4. The PC version was released on May 31, 2013. A PS3 version is scheduled to be released on February 20, 2014. : The game follows a 1v1 format on a 2D stage. Each player chooses a character to play as and also chooses a strategist to execute special attacks (although the players must choose a strategist that's in the the same faction as their character). : Shin-koihime-musou-otome-taisen-sangokushi-engi-arte-001.jpg|cover art of Shin Koihime†Musō: Otome Taisen Sangokushi Engi TVG-PS3-1919_02.jpg|characters that appear in Shin Koihime†Musō: Otome Taisen Sangokushi Engi ps3-shin-koihime-musou-otome-taisen-sangokushi-engi.jpg|PS3 cover art of Shin Koihime†Musō: Otome Taisen Sangokushi Engi : : A sequel game, titled Koihime†Enbu (恋姫†演武), is in production and is scheduled to be released sometimes in 2014. : Category:Browse Category:Series